ThatAsianInTheCorner (Character)
ThatAsianInTheCorner is one of the main protagonists of Improv Station. Asian is a cyborg, also known as a "Humanoid". His whereabouts trace to a place in Indonesia. The reason why he was enhanced with cybernetics, who created his upgrades and why he was sent back in time is unknown. Personality Asian is cocky, narcissistic, and courageous character in IS. He's shown to be quite untidy, and unprepared for many things, he's quite loyal, protecting and fighting for his friends in any moment they are in danger. He's often shown to be easily scared, and frightened. Out of all of his Comrades, Asian seems to be the most reasonable, staying out of fights, and is the most passive member of the Lead Cast, usually eclipsed by his overly psychotic and violent friends. Despite being labeled as one of the Hell Nukers, he does not consider himself one of them. He often strays away from getting into trouble, and prefers not to take part in many activities his colleagues think is "fun", as these many activities may be labelled as a terrorist and can tarnish his reputation. Appearance Asian is mostly seen wearing a blue jacket, jeans, an earpiece and glasses. He can also be often seen wearing a large blue Helmet, that has a built-in Face guard. However in more recent arcs, he is shown to dress more laid-back. Sporting an grey Hoodie and ditching the Helmet altogether. Abilities Asian is shown to be able to use many abilities that can aid him in Combat. *'Extreme Precision' After stealing an arm cannon (Now the Megahand) off of some random guy in Season 2, Arc 1, he is shown to be a gifted marksman. Being able to fend off snakes that attack the group. And being able to shoot people from afar. *'Melee Skill' Using his trusty Eyelander, he can easily rip through even the strongest of Enemies. *'Speed' He is shown to be able to quickly dash, or teleport quickly from one place to another. *'Invisibility' It was said that Asian had killed a BLU Spy during the trip to France, broke his watch, and kept an "Invisibility Chip" that could turn the user invisible. He used this to break into Y.S.N.I.C.K.E.T's defenses and eavesdrop on vital intel. *'Immunities and Strengths' Due to being enhanced using Metal, He is Immune to Poison, and can effortlessly break Rocks or Sheets of Ice. *'4th Wall Breaking' He is shown to be able to break the 4th wall (For intended comedic effect) as shown in the end of the Season 2 Teaser. When he sits in an Far-away Indonesian Restaurant. History In the Far-off year of 204X, A normal 13-year old in future-day Indonesia was caught in an accident that changed his life. This accident had disintegrated most of his body, leaving only his head. After many months and Advancements in technology, the first successful brain transplant into a robotic body was created. Now known as: ISF.06, Codename: Asian. Asian was integrated into the A.S.D.F: The ASEAN Special Defensive Forces. In here, it learned how to fight, how to use explosives and guns, and once it was finished with its training, it was gifted a Sword from many centuries before. Passed on from Anglo-Saxon Kings, to legendary war heroes. A sword, capable of speech. Shortly after this, the Cyborg was given a specific task. Go back in time, and destroy an unknown force that may threaten the future as we know it. The Cyborg, saying it's last farewells to his previous colleagues, stepped into a time machine, and warped off. Asian was then discovered by the Hell Nukers shortly after Arc 2. And was given a specific and extremely important task... ... ... ... ... ... To do Ami's Taxes. Trivia *ThatAsianInTheCorner (User) usually uses "Repairs" or "Playing TF2" as an excuse for his absence. In Reality, he lives in a separate timezone. *Asian, at the end of Season 2 Teaser he says that he isn't Christian, and that he doesn't celebrate Christmas. *Asian is also the 2nd character with the most deaths, with a kill count of: 2. Category:The Hell Nukers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Revived (Multiple times)